


MY IMMORTAL FOUNDING FATHERS

by grayscalee



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalee/pseuds/grayscalee
Summary: why am i doing this again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burrn on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burrn+on+tumblr).



AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Thomas Dark'ness Dementia Raven Jefferson and I have curly ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Marie ANtoinette (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Marquis de Lafayette but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Thomas!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Alexander Hamilton!

"What's up Hamilton?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive done this before you think id learn my lesson

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Madison (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened his forest-green eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Alexander Hamilton yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Hamilton?" he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Hamilton walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha no i fucking didnt i never learned

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Hamilton was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Hamilton!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Jefferson." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Hamilton, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Hamilton looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Hamilton sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Hamilton. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Jefferson and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Hamilton didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned

AN: I sed stup flaming ok Thomas's name is THOSAN nut mary su OK! ALEXANDER IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"HAMILTON!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Hamilton didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Jefferson?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Hamilton leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Hamilton kissed me passionately. Hamilton climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Washington!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Washingteon swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Washingtone made and Hamilton and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Hamilton comforted me. When we went back to the castle Washingtone took us to Professor Lee and Professor George III who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor George III.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Lee.

And then Hamilton shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Washingtone and Professor George III still looked mad but Professor Lee said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Hamilton and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Jefferson?" Hamilton asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Hamilton was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Hamilton's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a boy so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Hercules Mulligan, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Hamilton came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Tosan isn't a Marie Sue ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

Hamilton and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Hamilton. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Hamilton. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Hamilton, Hamilton!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Hamilton's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Hamilton pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Hamilton ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Lee and some other people.

"VAMPIRE MULLIGAN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter changed pov at some point

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Hamilton came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Jefferson, it's not what you think!" Hamilton screamed sadly.

My friend J'ames Mary Madison smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his long waste-length gothic black hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Aaron Burr was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed his mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and he is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out his real last name is Smith and not Burr. (Since he has converted to Satanism he is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Lee demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Hamilton!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Jefferson was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Jefferson) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Jefferson anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Hamilton and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if washington swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson Le dosent lik mulligan now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Hamilton for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Hamilton.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like John Laurens in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… John Laurens!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then John shouted "Imperius*!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks**!" I shouted at him. John fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Jefferson." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Mulligan!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Hamilton had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Hamilton went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Hamilton!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Hamilton!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Hamilton came into the woods.

"Hamilton!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

*Imperio

**Crucio


End file.
